


Wild Roses

by Eissa



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/pseuds/Eissa





	Wild Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iselmyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iselmyr/gifts), [systemdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/systemdreams/gifts).



"I know they're not as ... refined ... as the flowers you sent me, but I saw them and thought of you so I though I would swing back that direction on the way back to Skyhold and could bring you some..."

(Josephine knows just how far it was out of the way to "swing back" along that particular path when your scouting trip ends where Lace's last trip ended. She's impressed and flustered and very, very appreciative.)

[ ](https://cdnw.nickpic.host/oiJKIA.jpg)


End file.
